


teeth and claws

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Feline Omegaverse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Omegaverse, feline omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots set in a feline omegaverse universe. Worldbuilding will be abound, as will explicit stuff later on. Prompts for chapters come from here: https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/





	1. introductions

The introduction between Viktor and Yuuri is a whirlwind of names, families, and people, but all Viktor can focus on is the very charming Omega in front of him.

Katsuki Yuuri, the Black Leopard of Hasetsu. Through snippets of conversation Viktor figures some things out about him before they speak – his family owns an onsen, he trains at a place called the Ice Castle. Is it a castle fit for a prince like him? There's only one way to find out.

“Take me to where you train,” Viktor says, extending a hand to Yuuri. He looks like he's going to pass out. “I want to make sure it's fit for a prince such as yourself.”

 


	2. complicated

Their relationship is somewhat complicated.

Usually, Alphas pair with Omegas, and Betas pair with Betas. Most Betas aren't considered good enough for an Omega, and most Omegas will pass them up without a second thought. Omegas want strong, capable Alphas who will be able to protect them and their offspring. At least, that's what Viktor – a Beta – has been told all his life.

But when Yuuri stumbles into his life, everything changes. Because Yuuri, a capable young Omega, chooses _him._

They lie in bed, and Viktor nibbles on Yuuri's ear. “My sweet Yuuri,” he says, wrapping his arms around Yuuri. His tail wraps around them, bold black stripes standing out starkly against silver fur. Yuuri wraps a finger around Viktor's tail, then laces it with his own black-and-white one. “You could have any Alpha you wanted. Why did you choose me?”

“Because,” Yuuri says, a blush on his face. “I fell in love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to kudos/comment if you liked it!


	3. making history

They make history every day they're together.

Yuuri is the first of the Katsuki family to take a Beta as his mate, and Viktor is the first Nikiforov Beta to even date an Omega.

They really start to make history the day Yuuri goes into his first heat with Viktor at his side.

It happens on a Thursday, Viktor remembers it clearly even though Yuuri doesn't. Yuuri's been on suppressants for as long as he can remember, but not long after Viktor comes into his life, he goes off of them.

“I want you to be a permanent part of my life,” Yuuri tells Viktor before it happens. “I want you to be my mate, the father of my future cubs. I want to be _us_ for the rest of our lives.”

“Okay,” Viktor says in response, a smile making its way across his lips. “We'll get married after we bond, then.”

Yuuri's face gets even redder, and Viktor laughs.

It's rare for cats to be monogamous. Most Alphas and Betas have multiple mates, to ensure a strong and steady bloodline, and simply because someone can fall in love more than once. But Yuuri and Viktor are so devoted to each other that marriage seems only natural.

“Tell me,” Yuuri pants when Viktor is positioned over his back, their bodies slicking and sticking together with the sweat between them. “Tell me I'm the only one for you. That you'll never want another.”

“I'll never need another,” Viktor purrs into Yuuri's ear.

It's enough.

 


	4. rivalry

Viktor comes home with his face red, ears pinned back, and tail lashing. He grabs Yuuri by the shoulders with enough force for Yuuri to tell that he's angry and says, in the most serious voice he's ever heard, “We need to have cubs right now.”

Yuuri's eyebrows wrinkle together, and then he laughs. “It was J.J, wasn't it?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
